That's what I call a Hero
by SpicySaucyLink250
Summary: When Saruman's summoning spell goes horribly wrong, he realizes that whatever he has summoned needs to be killed. Or it will foil his plans. I didn't die. In case you were wondering... (I do not own LotR or TLoZ)
1. Summoned

The room was still not cleared of the dust and smoke. The minor explosion had ruined a small part Sarumans beautiful tower. The architecture on the outside somewhat distorted. The room inside however was almost completely destroyed, the walls cracked or gone. The ceiling dipped and dropped debris.

The wizard groaned in annoyance as he hauled himself up with his staff. He was about to walk forward into the smoke, but something stopped him dead in his tracks.

There was another presence in the room.

It was not human, nor elf, dwarf, hobbit, orc… Nothing of this world. Its presence felt ominous, Saruman could feel the strange power flowing from it.

The wizard narrowed his eyes, through the smoke he could see a figure. It was short, taller than a hobbit and a dwarf. It seemed to be hunched over.

_Good_, thought the wizard, _it should be easier to kill_. He stepped forward.

The figure however was not hunched over, it was hooded and cloaked. On the back, he could make out a strange design, something he was not familiar with.

It turned and faced him. Saruman almost gasped, but he managed to suppress it. Under the hood, though it was almost covering its face, two sky blue eyes shone in the dark like blue fire. In fact that's exactly what what they seemed to be. A flash of blue in the darkness told Saruman that the figure was moving… _towards_ him.

The wizard held his staff in front of him, muttering a spell in another language. The figure never faltered, until it reached the window. It turned its head to look out.

Saruman studied what he could make out. It wore a green tunic, its arms wore gauntlets, a belt and several small packs, tan pants and brown boots. The hood covered most of its face, though he could see the tip of its nose sticking out. Under the cloak the wizard could see it had something strapped to its back.

Saruman raised his staff, retorting the reveal spell. He slammed his staff down, sending out a sphere-like aura of magic. As it passed the figure, it merely look at him. Its cloak blew back to reveal a sword and a shield. Its hood barely even shook.

Suddenly it's left hand started glowing a bright golden light. It raised its hands, grabbing the edges of the hood. Lowering it, its hand continued to glow. It looked away from the window, at him.

The wizard took his staff, holding it like a spear.

The figure had long pointed ears, however they were very different from an elfs. They stuck out more to the sides, slightly pointed up, less slender. It had a blue loop in each of them, its eyes were a striking blue that - like earlier, seemed to be able to glow, not just in the darkness. It was quite tan as well, not the pale skin of an elf.

The wizard noticed that it was more human than he thought, and it was male.

His hair was a light brown, his bangs parted to the side, long side bangs and messy hair.

He stared at the wizard, eyes and face devoid of any emotion. He drew his sword, his hand _still_ glowing. It was a mark, it took a shape Saruman couldn't guess something he was not familiar with.

The sword was soundless as he swung it out of its deep purple and gold sheath without warning.

The wizard yelled in annoyance stepping back as the warrior stood in a defensive stance.

Flash after flash Saruman casts his spells, the warrior merely dodging, stepping around or deflecting them with his shield. Sauromons intentions were to drain the strength from him, which seemed to work.

Before the wizard could strike, his opponent turned and jumped out of the tower.

…

Landing nimbly, Link quickly took in his surroundings.

It looked like hell, worse than the Twilight Realm when Zant had tried to take over. Mutated creatures mild about, grumbling to eachother in an unknown language.

Kinda like bokoblins, Link thought. But they certainly weren't as dumb. They were much more organized, three started hacking at the roots of a tree while four were standing on the edge of a deep long cut in the ground, emitting an ominous orange glow. They pulled the tree on the other side as it fell into the pit below.

The Hero his behind something that registered as scrap. He was panting hard, that wizard had put up a good fight. His right arm was numb from a shock the man had sent at him. A bead of blood trickled down the side of his cheek, from when he was smacked into the wall by some invisible force. His head throbbed from the impact he made with the wall. Link decided he didn't need a fairy. Not yet.

Two creatures walked by chatting to each other in their strange language. Suddenly they stopped, one seemingly sniffing the air. Link couldn't see but as far as he could tell, they were both walking towards his hiding spot.

Links hand traveled up to the hilt of the Master Sword. Sucking in a breath, he held it and waited. Soon he felt the presence of the creature looming around. The Hero rid the creature quickly using the Mortal Draw. The other, which was not far behind the first one, screeched as if calling for others. Then it charged.

The sounds of metal hitting metal rang throughout Isanguard. Other orcs attention was drawn to see one of their comrades get decapitated by an ancient sword. They all raged at each other and charged the robbed killer, clad in green.

Two swords slammed into a blue shield, covered by several designs. The warrior split through both of them like butter.

Another blade came down on his left, but he managed to parry and kill the monster. More sounds of metal and metal played as sparks rained down on the Hero. He found himself stopping a sword from cutting his face off with his sword and shield. The creature growled at him, revealing its sharp, yellow, bloodstained teeth. Link bit his lip and kicked the monster in the stomach, sending it backwards. He quickly spun around, catching another off guard, taking care of it with one swift move of his sword.

He turned toward the other, bigger, creature. It charged, side stepping Link slide his sword across the things side in a horizontal slice. He turned just in time as a small, sharp dagger cut into his shoulder, slicing through the tunic. He felt a sharp sting in his left shoulder as it stained the green tunic.

Chopping the monsters arm off, the Hero thrust his sword into its stomach.

Suddenly he was pushed forward by a swing of a large sword, cutting his back. He cried out in surprise and turned to see a familiar, albeit ugly, face. The creature snarled, ignoring the wound on it side. It seemed to take no defense, only caring about offense. It swung and sliced and stabbed forward. All attacks easily dodged by the warrior. Eventually he realized that the monster was not tiring, so he parried one of its swings and ended it.

More creatures had gathered, circling around him. Of course, all were killed by the hero's Great Spin.

He made an attempt to run away. Sprinting, leaving the tower behind him, Link headed to whatever looked like life. He saw green beyond the lands and ran as fast as he could.

All too soon the warriors path was blocked by a few monsters. He performed the the Jump Strike, killing every single one. He ignored his massive headache and the pain in his back, only focusing on what lay beyond.

A full armoured creature slammed into Link, pushing him to the side. He yelped and landed with a loud thud. Momentarily taken aback, though he managed to roll to the side as it stabbed the ground where he had been laying. Quickly, Link scrambled to his feet, sword still gripped tightly. A small cough escaped his lips before he held up his shield to block the swing of the monster. He soon realized that there wasn't a single opening in its armour. Except…

Jumping to the side, and around to its back, Link studied its armour until it sliced the air behind it. The hero backflipping away. He rolled and stabbed up with all his might, praying to Hylia he found his mark. The Master Sword went clean through its jaw and out its skull.

Sprinting again, Link outran the rest of the creatures.

…

He could hear their fast pursuit. Soon he lost them in a small forest.

A deep cut to his abdomen was staining his tunic, though he couldn't remember how he got it.

_Hell_, he didn't even know how he had got here, one minute he was riding Epona across the bridge of Eldin and the next he was falling into the abyss.

Somewhere along the way he had lost his hat. (Or maybe Midna took it… ) Wait, that didn't make sense.

Where was Midna. He couldn't feel the strange presence in his shadow, something he had gotten used too. Sometimes he would even hear her giggle for no reason. He looked down, he had a shadow… yet, no Midna.

"Midna?" He asked as he knelt down to feel his shadow. Nothing.

Maybe it was a trick? She did that several times, but he knew it wasn't. This time she was nowhere near. That ominous feeling he got whenever she took the form of his shadow was still…

Just, not _there_.

He sighed. And continued walking, however the negative thoughts crept up his spine.

What if he was stuck here and the only way to return is with Midna?

What if he couldn't get back and Ganondorf won?

He shook his head slightly, _stop_.

Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out the horse call that Illia had made for him and blew into it.

The sweet melody that seemed to travel across time and space carried on the wind. Epona always came when she heard that song. Link didn't know how she could hear it, but she always came running.

This time she didn't. This time there was nothing on the horizon, no silhouette of a beautiful mare running to greet him, no-

A small thunderous noise was heard to the left. Link turned to see a deep brown horse nickering as she cantered towards him. She stumbled a few times but never stopped.

_Not very sure footed but oh well_, he thought.

Her coat was dark but shiny, her mane short and black, however her black tail was pretty long. The mare had two short socks on her hind legs that reached just above her fetlock.

She stopped abruptly when she reached Link, nickering happily as she picked her front legs about a foot off the ground. She lifted her head proudly and nudged Link. He still clutched his stomach but his left hand traveled down the right side of the mare. Feeling along the soft surface, it seemed to shine, he let his hand stop when he reached her stomach. Then he felt along her backbone. The whole time she chewed contently, Link lightly squeezed her withers. Soon enough the horse looked back at him and knelt down soon her hind legs gave in and she lay on her side, legs tucked under her.

Link wasted no time mounting, he knew it was hard for a horse to breathe when lying down. She stood up as she felt him sit deeper. Link held her mane with his left hand, his right holding his stomach.

The horse breathed softly as she walked, showing him the way to Helms Deep.

…

**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, I COMPLETELY BOYCOTTED HOMEWORK FOR THIS!!! This is based off the movies because I still haven't finished The Fellowship of the Ring. So yay. Anyway feedback is appreciated!!**

**Over and Out!!**


	2. Is this not your home?

**hehe, just wanted to point out that I am basing the horse on my horse, which we still don't know if she's a thuroughbred or standardbred. Also Iwant to apologize, I am currently taking lessons so if their is something about the horse or horses that confuses you, (like an interaction or body part, you will probably be learning a few things about them when reading this because, like everything else I like, I'm a nerd.) please tell me or just ignore it completely because whatever it is, I'm sure it's irrelevent to the story. ONCE AGAIN I AM DOING THIS INSTEAD OF HOMEWORK, SO BE GLAD! Anyway, whatever else I want to say will be at the end of each chapter. Along with answers to questions and thanks to follows or likes or compliments. Yeet. (btw mare: female adult horse, stallion: male adult horse, gelding: an unbread male horse, usualy less spunky than a stallion... So basically it's a virgin stallian.) I thank Minecraft, the Master Game for my knowledge of building materials. I'm listening to what I call "work out" music, so I got my thinkin' cap on, enjoy:**

...

The horses head bobbed up and down as she took long strides in a hasty walk. She didn't dare go any faster in fear of hurting her rider further. The mare couldn't quite place what is was about the tune she had heard, but it made her trust in the human almost entirely. She felt the human had a strong, loyal connection with another animal like her. The mare could tell the boy was not familiar with the landscape and she was thankfull that he let her lead the way, holding her mane with one hand the other hugging his stomach. She felt his weight move on her back, slightly startlng her, since she's never been ridden before. The mare stumbles a bit before picking her feet back up and continuing her quick pace.

The boy looked left and right, checking the terrain, remembering it. The mare guessed he was trying to see if any of it was familiar, but she felt and heard the boy give a disappointed sigh. The boy turned around, although she couldn't see him the mare could feel him shift his weight. Again, she stumbled and nickered apologetically, he patted her neck in a reasuring fashion.

The mare continued walking and the boy stayed still, barely moving, only looking to either side every now and then. The only thing that kept the world from desolving into silence was the occasional bird noises and the beat of her hooves on the ground. A sudden tug on her mane caused the horse to stop, though she almost barely felt it. The boy slid down from her bare back, he slowly walked up, patting her soft, smooth neck as he passed her. Reaching into his pouch, the mare watched with interest as he pulled out a smooth, round, red apple and gave it to her. The horse took it gladly, getting every peice with her lips. It took her a while to notice he was slightly leaning against the right side of her neck, his left drapped across her crest the other still over his stomach, almost covered with blood. He was looking towards the horizon, where the sun hovered just above, he seemed uncomfortable, apparently he didn't like being out in the open very much; he quickly mounted the right side (I read somewhere that it's preffered to mount a horse on the left side because of the soldiers guns, they didn't want the end of it hitting the horses rear and startling it, but Link is left-handed so the sheath of the Master Sword would point out on his right side, therefore he should mount on the right). The mare soon set off again, knowing the boy needed help she yet again headed to Helms Deep; she had seen lots of wounded soldiers retreat there not that long ago.

She was bound determined to get this boy help, she didn't know him but something told her she was supposed to help him, even if she was just a horse. Yet, somethng unerved her when she saw his eyes. Bright as the sky they were, as if glowing even in the light, but there was something else, almost feral. The mare could relate, she herself was a feral horse after all.

She lived with a young girl, with short, curly, blonde hair. Although the mare was a bit salty towards her, the girl insited on caring for her. The mare had known her for a while, until there was a devestating attack on her small village. The teenage girl protected her horse until the end, when she was brutally slaughtered by angry men as she was helping the mare escape her burning pasture.

The horse had wandered, feeling guilty for her ignorance of the girl. Even though she was a bit mean to her, she still protected her and died in doing so. The horse belived the expression was called_ sadness _(sad flashback to Fi's farewell). Now she had to help this injured boy.

...

Link was contemplating if he should use his red potion, but this was a strange land and he had no idea what could happen. Probably something a lot worse than a few cuts, though he was losing blood.

He could tell by the horses reactions that she had not been ridden in a while or at all. Every time he would make a small move she stumbles a bit. Link had no idea where he was or where he was going, but the mare seemed to have a pretty good idea where she was headed and was dead set on getting there. He didn't dare try and change her mind.

For what the hero could see, there wasn't much change in the scenery. When he had made it out of the woods all he could see was a rolling yellow-tinted grass meadow. Not much changed as he rode by, except for the mountains on his left, but they seemed very far away. About two days ride, triple that if he was on foot…quadruple _that_ with the state he was in. However it did seem obvious how the plant life had gained a little more colour as the hero put more and more distance between him and that weird fortress.

A loud noise snapped Links attention to his right, he was sure the horse hadn't heard it. His delicate Hylian ears could hear something an animal couldn't, not to mention the wolf, which came with benefits of its own. Some good, some…_strange_…

Soon after the mare was alert, ears pointed forward, head looking this way and that. It was coming from behind them, but was pretty far behind. It sounded thunderous, like a herd of thousands of horses, but clearly not. Definitely more like an army. Despite his need to find shelter, Link forced the horse to turn around so he could get a better view at what was coming. The horse was obviously annoyed by this, reluctantly she turned her body, but only to a 90o angle.

The hero sat and waited as the horse whinnied and constantly kept fidgeting. Soon on the horizon, he could clearly see something was coming, though the setting sun half blocked his vision and glared into his eyes. Link forced himself to look away so he wouldn't blind himself from straining his eyes to see whatever it was that was coming. The mare nodded her head in annoyance trying to get away, apparently she knew exactly what was coming and she wanted out.

Link finally gave in, letting the horse lead the way once again. She was clearly annoyed by the hero's choices, was he trying to let himself bleed to death? Nothing could dilatory his bleeding (it's a big word I just found out about, I'm sorry if it dont make sense lel).

If they had stayed there for too long he would've learned the hard way not to be too curious. He clearly was not from around here. The mare picked up the pace, going a little faster than before, halfway to a trot. She could feel him slouch a little, probably getting drowsy because of his arrogance. He seemed to be the type of person that puts others before themselves, they can be quite contumacious when it comes to treating themselves.

…

Aragorn stood on the wall that guarded most of Helms Deep. He looked out at open landscape, willing for something to appear. Something that wasn't an army of ten thousand uruk-hai, maybe the reinforcements Théodin wouldn't let him call for. Aragorn half expected anything or anyone to appear. Legolas had been right, as much as he refused to believe it, they were drastically outnumbered.

Fingering the Evenstar, Aragorn narrowed his eyes as someone walked up and stood next to him. He didn't bother looking, he knew who it was.

Before Aragorn could say anything a small silhouette appeared, like a dot. Stifling a gasp, Aragorn stepped closer to the edge. "Can you see what it is, Legolas?"

There was a pause, the man looked over at the elf. His blue eyes vibrant with colour, "It's a person...riding a horse."

Aragorn placed a weary hand on the wall leaning, as if it would help him see whoever it was better.

"No uruk-hai." He simply stated.

Soon the man could make out the horse as it made its way closer, though he could not make out the features of whatever was riding it. He could make out a shiny deep brown horse, making its way in a quick pace. Her ears perked forward as soon as she saw Aragorn standing on the wall, looking out.

"Their wounded," Legolas blurted.

Aragorn had almost forgotten he was next to him, "What?" The horse and rider had gotten closer however, he still couldn't tell who or what it was. Growing impatient Aragorn made an attempt to descend the steps and make his way to the gate, but was stopped by a gentle hand on him shoulder.

His friend's eyes seemed to bore into his, "I wanted to apologize," his eyes flickered with regret. "It was wrong of me to make such an outburst…" His gaze flashed outward towards the wayward traveler. Legolas' soft expression changed to slight confusion.

Aragorn followed his gaze to see the duo was much closer now. The horse only stood as a young wounded boy slipped off and fell to the ground with a thud.

They hesitated until they realized that he wasn't moving.

Aragorn dashed down the steps, two at a time. Legolas close behind. He ran across the path and up a few more steps, around a corner, up some more steps, down a narrow alley, _up some more_ steps. Until he and the elf reached the gate, demanding it to be opened. Reluctantly the guards obeyed and they both sprinted out, though Legolas was a bit faster, reaching the traveler first.

He knelt down on one knee as Aragorn observed the bare horse. She seemed quite content, all though a little feral. Aragorn reached up to pat her face, but the mare moved her head avoiding it and turned to canter away. The man grunted in annoyance, but he turned his attention toward Legolas. The elf was examining the boys wounds, applying pressure to his abdomen where an angry gash oozes blood.

Aragorn couldn't avoid the fact that he had strange features, similar to an elf, yet completely _different_. His ears were pointed, but longer and not quite at an angle. His sword seemed to emit a presence of its own, which was very strange to say the least. The boys cloak was tattered and ripped in several places looking quite dirty. Despite the blood his facial features seemed to be quite lax, no grimace thankfully.

The sound of someone running up behind him tore Aragorn's gaze away from the boy (or was he looking at Legolas? *winky face*). Eowyn ran down the path that exited Helms Deep, her beautiful wavy golden hair flowing behind her as she approached them, a look of worry and concern perched upon her fine features.

She skipped past Aragorn and knelt on the other side of the boy. She said nothing, the man could tell she was trying to occupy her mind. "We should get him inside," she said.

"Um," Legolas looked up at Aragorn, "we don't know if he's with the enemy…"

"Shouldn't you be able to tell?" She snapped, not bothering to look up, "You think someone working with the enemy would come like this?" She paused somewhat confused by her own words. What was she thinking. Of course they would, so they could get inside and get information or give them a sickness or- she shook her head.

Legolas glanced at Aragorn, they shared a silent conversation as Eowyn sat uncomfortably. Aragorn slipped his left arm under the boys shoulders and his other under his knees. He carefully lifted the boy off the ground and the group made their way back into the fortress.

…

_The hour of Twilight…_

_No comfort, no relief._

_It was all a lie. He knew it._

_He had never seen those faces before, yet he saw himself - or rather a different version of himself - talking to them. He recognized the horse, but that was it._

_His thoughts seemed to jumble into themselves, making no sense, connections or disappearing altogether._

_He was spiraling into the darkness of unrelenting pain, confusion and disorientation._

_He clung to the only thing that comforted him. His name…_

_His name…_

_Wait a second-_

**OwO** (hehehe jk) …

Eowyn had seated herself next to the bed where the boy in the green tunic lay. She couldn't leave. It's not that she was attracted to him. She felt a need to watch, he sword seated next to her, just in case. He didn't seem like much of a threat, he mostly laid still only shifting from time to time and occasionally muttering something undstinctable. They had his left wrist tied to the side of the bed frame; once again, _just in case_.

The boy laid shirtless on the bed with a bandage across his abdomen and another across his chest. His bangs lay messy because of the wrap around his forehead where an ungly gash on the right side of it had been bleeding pretty badly.

She sat on a small wooden chair with a cushion, he leg crossed over her knee, absorbed in a book of ancient writing and history. Her hair had been braided back - courtesy of herself - so she could help care for the mysterious, wounded traveler and so it wouldn't constantly be in her eyes. Eowyn couldn't fight the nagging feeling that there seemed to be another presence in the room, beside her and the traveler. It came from the corner where they had stashed the boys sword, shield and packs.

A small hum rose from the far corner of the room, where the supplies had been hidden from view. A faint glow shimmered weakly, Eowyn almost yelped as she saw it.

But all too soon it fell silent once again, making Eowyn wonder if she had been imagining things. She slipped a small paper into the book to hold her place and decided to investigate.

Slowly the golden haired girl made her way to the corner, slipping off the black sheet and peering under it. The sword leaned against the corner of the wall, the shield propped up against it. Eowyn grabbed the shield and lifted it into the light of a candle. Several designs were displayed upon the blue surface.

Three golden triangles made one large triangle, what seemed to be the body of a bird was placed below it in a red colour, matching it were two feet on the bottom. A pair of wings pronounced themselves on either side of the large golden triangles. The surface however was not smoothe, despite it's proud designs. There were several gashes and scratches, however what unnerved her the most was the stain on the shield that looked like blood, but it only looked like not-quite-dried water.

Eowyn placed the shield down and grabbed the black sheet. She could've sworn, out of the corner of her eye she had seen the hilt of the sword flashed a brilliant blue as she lifted the sheet, but when she turned towards it, it was still a dark purple.

Returning to her seat, Eowyn reopened her book, but her reading was short lived.

Her eyes flickered up to look at the boy. He seemed to be having a bad dreams, which the girl could relate to.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he shot upward yelling a single word: "Stop!" (if you have a dirty mind, like me, stop whatever you're thinking, 'cause no. Just no.)

His bright cerulean eyes flashed around the room until they met Eowyn's. They were such a startling blue that the girl had to look away. She could feel his eyes trained on her, and she finally found herself looking back at his. His eyes had a strange feral look to them, almost like a scared animal, ready to lash out at anything stupid enough to come close.

"Where am I?" his voice seemed a bit groggy but not to bad.

Eowyn thought for a moment, a bit distracted by his eyes but managed an answer, "Helms Deep." She didn't know if it could hurt for him to know that little fact, could it? Even if he was with the enemy?

He looked completely bewildered, "W - where's… that?"

Eowyn was about to answer when his next question came, taking her totally off guard.

"Do you know my name?"

...

**THE RAID'S TOMORROW, I'M STILL GOIN' EVEN IF IT'S CANCELED! Hahaha just kiddin' I won't leave y'all hangin' hehe. Anyway, wanted to thank _Guest_ for reviewing, yes, I go out of my way to make the battles as intense as I can. I want to thank _pushtrak1_ for following me and the story. Also, thank you _aranley_ for following. I have been recently obsessed with a show called _Godless_, don't watch it kids, anyway it's prolly the reason I've developed myself a western accent and it has gone as far as to follow me into my writing, as you can see. Also there will be a little AragornxLegolas in this 'cause I ship *winky face* also, maybe, and I stress _maybe_ some LinkxEowyn, I'm not positive, only because I love Eowyn and Faramir. BUUUT I'll let y'all decide 'cause I don't want people to hate this because of that one little relationship. I MIGHT BE BUSY SO VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND MAYBE THE DELAYS TO COME, BUT HOPEFULLY NOT! Anyway, feedback is appreciated!**

**Over and out!**


	3. What is Trust?

**Here I am, once again... not doing homework. I got yelled at yesterday because my teacher never said anything about a project being due the next day, but apperently it was. Whatever. Let's give _TrimusicaDrag00n90_ a round of applause for favoriting like, all of my stories. Thank you! *claps hands* THAT DOES NOT MEAN Y'ALL AIN'T AS SPECIAL. I just woke up and I hate coffeeee so yay. 'Ya know what, I give all of you a round of applause… can 'ya hear it? Anyway here is your longish waited chapter. Just so you know whenever theres those little details that don't seem like they'll mean a lot, pay attention 'cause they probably will.**

**...**

Aragorn could barely wrap his mind around the events that had taken place in a matter of… what, thirty minutes? No, it had to have been longer.

Some random kid appears on a stray horse, but before anyone could ask questions he passed out from his wounds. To Aragorn, they didn't look too bad, but he also had no idea of how long he had been riding. He had been waiting patiently outside of the room they had taken to take care of the boy, Legolas staring at the door as if mentally trying to open it. Aragorn leaned against the wall next to the door, his leg crossing over the other and his arms crossed over his chest in a casual position.

The man was about to take a walk to cool off steam when the door swung open and a familiar blonde stepped out. Aragorn turned to her expectantly, but his heart immediately sunk when he saw her expression. Her face was filled with worry, confusion and the slightest flash of panic. Aragorn stood straight up, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword when he saw her expression. Before he could take action, Eowyn held her hands out in front of her in a calming motion.

"It's okay," she replied, "I'm fine." She paused, glancing at Legolas as he neared to listen in. "He's awake, and he didn't attack me, but… well, he claims he doesn't know his own name. Or anything for that matter."

Aragorn didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but he thought it was definitely strange. He recalled a nasty gash on the right side of the boys forehead when he carried him in, however, something was clearly off about the kid. "I think you should try and talk to him, Eowyn."

She seemed a little shocked, her blue eyes flickered with determination as she turned to reopen the door and enter, "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Eowyn grabbed the back of a chair and set it down a few feet away from the bed and sat down. The whole time she felt the boys eyes watch her as she worked. She honestly had no idea what she was going to say, if couldn't remember anything what would she ask? Well, if there's anyway to start, it better be the question swimming through her mind, begging to come out.

She sat down, folding her hands as her long sleeves dropped at her sides. "What do you remember?" she tried looking into his eyes, but she found it quite difficult. Something was off about his eyes, something she hadn't noticed before. His dark pupils were slitted, (like a cats, the slitted pupils are not originally my idea, I read it in a crossover fic though I can't remember who it was by but I hope it's okay that I use that feature to contrast a little more) his eyes such an intense cerulean that they made Legolas' disappointing. Eowyn couldn't help but notice how comley the boy features were, which annoyed her to no end. Eventually the girl had to look away.

He shifted on the bed, his eyes darting around the room as if it was closing in on him. He took a short, quick breath before answering, "Um, just fighting some really ugly… things." He managed to look over at Eowyn and she could almost see the gears trying to work in his mind, probably trying to make sense of all the confusion.

Eowyn leaned forward, an eyebrow raised, "Orcs?"

He shrugged, a sad expression flashing across his features.

Eowyn couldn't imagine what it would be like to wake up, not knowing where she was or what her name was. "Can you remember where you were, like the surroundings?"

He stared at a spot on the floor, a moment of silence passed over them before he answered. "A tower. Like a really big tower, it was black." Another pause. "There was barely any trees or signs of life."

Eowyn nodded as she listened, clearly the boy didn't see them as a threat. Fortunately, it wouldn't be hard to get him to answer any questions. That is, if he could remember anything. "I'll ask Aragorn if he knows any place like that." the blonde started to stand, but she was stopped.

"Wait." the boy seemed to be studying her, as if mentally trying to take her thoughts and read them all, "do I know you?"

She was a bit stunned, but Eowyn quickly answered, "No."

"You seem… familiar," he sat on the edge of the bed, he could easily grab her, but surprisingly made no move of the sort.

Eowyn gave him an effulgent smile and turned to walk back through the door.

…

Legolas seemed half-interested when Eowyn exited the room and turned to him and Aragorn. She looked them in the eye and asked, "Large black tower, barren land surrounding it, sound familiar?"

Aragorn looked a bit taken aback, but answered automatically nonetheless, "Isanguard. Why?"

"Well, when I asked him," - she gestured to the closed door - "he said… that."

Aragorn cursed in elvish, "So he's with the enemy?"

Legolas had been so quiet that when he spoke Eowyn almost jumped, "Maybe, maybe not, but even if he is maybe we can get him to help us."

Aragorn shook his head, "No, we can't do that."

"He said he was fighting them. How else do you think he got those wounds." Eowyn stated, crossing her arms.

"She's got a point," Legolas said, "I'll try and talk to him-"

"No," Aragorn held his hand out, "It'll be dark soon. You should be on the wall, keeping watch."

Legolas made a face of disgust, before he could respond the loud blaring of a horn brought their attention to outside the walls. "That is no orc horn." he stated, before the elf and Aragorn ran up the steps to see what was going on.

Link attempted to try and recall whatever had happened before the fight between those goddess awful creatures, but to no avail.

He could remember faces, but it was like a vale had been placed over them, blurring their features and he couldn't lift it. Their names existed too, but they were written on a piece of paper and it was thrown into a puddle of mud. Sinking, he couldn't see through the murky waters and something told him that if he tried to reach for them, they would rip and he would never be able to get a clear picture.

That's what scared him the most. He had friends, but these people were different, they didn't know who he was. How could he expect to learn anything if they didn't know him. Worst of all, he had no clue where he was.

He was only certain of one thing: he did not belong here.

Something was screaming in the back of his mind, telling him he wasn't supposed to be here. That he was summoned against his will, but at the same time the screaming was muffled and he couldn't understand a thing it was saying.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

His head throbbed like someone was on the inside and was punching nonstop.

For some confusing reason, his ears could hear everything the people outside were saying. Most of it didn't make much sense, but he told himself to remember the name :Isengard. It seemed to be important and was apparently the name of the last place he could remember.

Soon the loud blaring of a horn could be heard and two of the men must of ran up the steps. The girl appeared in the room again, her flowing golden hair reminding him of someone who had to be important to him.

Her face was hardened into what a warriors would look like, her steely blue eyes fierce with a sudden edge to them. She walked up to him and her face softened, she held out her hand, "My name is Eowyn. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I was so caught up in asking questions I must've forgotten." there was something in her voice that told Link she wasn't kidding.

He took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Tell me again," she held his eyes with a strange calmness, "you don't remember your name?"

He shook his head, looking down to the floor. Suddenly it was just there, like a wind had blown it into his lap, just sitting there waiting for him to pick it up. "Link." he blurted, wanting someone to know in fear of losing his memory and forgetting everything, again.

The girl, Eowyn, looked like she had been slapped in the face, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"My name," he sat up straighter, "it's Link."

"Link," the girl repeated, tasting it on her tongue as she said it, "How did you remember it?"

Link shrugged again, "I'm… not sure, I just…" he trailed off, looking around the room. "What happened to the horse?"

Eowyn raised an eyebrow, "What horse?" she sat down on the chair in front of him. Something he hadn't taken the time to observe was her outfit.

She wore a thin, dark green dress. The sleeves reached her elbows, they were very loose and dangled at her sides. Around her waist was a single brown belt with a symbol of a galloping horse (it's my own outfit design). The dress only reached past her knees and faded from the front, shorter, then longer in the back. Her shoes were simple white sandals, but Link noticed the handle of a knife sticking out the side. He decided not to question it.

"The one I rode here… well, more like she led me here." Links brow furrowed, he was sure he rode a horse here…

"Oh, she must've ran off," Eowyn replied, "I never saw a horse. Maybe Aragorn scared her off."

She had been quite jumpy, but the song his necklace made had calmed her down… Wait- Necklace?!

Link didn't have his tunic on, he usually kept it tucked under it. But where… necklace… tunic… Hero's Tunic…

Once again his thoughts jumbled into each other, making no sense whatsoever. Link looked down at his shaking hands, well the hand that wasn't tied to the side of the bed. He pressed a hand to the side of his head, it was throbbing again. Slowly he shook his head back and forth, that screaming in the back of his mind felt as if it would make is head explode. Link squeezed his eyes shut. Try as he might, it wouldn't go away.

Still, it was impossible to understand what it was saying.

"Link?" Eowyn's voice was laced with concern.

_Why?_ He thought, why would she care? She doesn't even know him.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, her eyes filled with concern. She slightly leaned forward as if to emphasize her question, forcing him to answer.

Link nodded slightly, "Fine." he paused, when he noticed she wasn't convinced he decided to ask her a few questions of his own. "Are you fighting some big war? Is that place… Isengard bad or something?"

The golden haired girl was clearly taken aback by this, her eyes widened slightly and she sat back in her chair. "How did you-"

Link pointed to his ear and said, "My hearing is better than a bats…" he hesitated, hoping Eowyn wouldn't start yelling at him with random accusations. "My… race… I think they're called Hylians…"

Eowyn looked quite intrigued, she hummed and placed a finger on her chin. "I've never heard of Hylians before, however, there are lots of different races that live here in Middle Earth."

Link cocked his head to the side like a confused dog, "Middle Earth?"

She raised her eyebrows as if a question like that was like asking: Is the sky blue? The girl chuckled to herself, "You really aren't from here, are you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Well, I'm not a history teacher or anything like that but…" she trailed off, standing up and turning to retrieve something from a small table in the corner. When she turned Link could see it was a book, however, it was worn and old, the cover faded to a dull grey. The pages looked tainted yellow. She opened it and Link thought the pages would crumble like dust, but they stayed intact. "This is called the Silmarillion. I really couldn't care less about history, but I need something to take my mind off… things"

"You wanna fight, don't you?"

Eowyn's expression was a mixture of: _You have no idea_, and _How'd you know?_

Link shrugged, "I can tell by the look in your eyes," he felt like he knew that feeling all too well once. "You hate staying cooped up when you could be fighting for those you love."

Once again, Eowyn face of surprise returned to her features. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, no, actually. Takes one to know one, I guess."

Eowyn sat down with book in hand, her hair flowed down her shoulders like a golden waterfall. "You can remember some things, I'm guessing."

He nodded, but changed to subject quickly by saying, "You never answered my question."

Eowyn eyes drifted to the floor, seemingly lost in thought. "It's true, we are. And we're about to face a battle many think is unwinnable." she opened her book and flipped to the first page. "From what I hear, there's some evil wizard at… Isengard, and he's aiming to rid Middle Earth of men. He sent an army of about ten thousand uruk-kai, who are heavily armed and good at fighting."

"Sounds rough," Link didn't know where the sarcasm came from, but he felt like he knew someone who was very… fluent with it.

"Can you fight good with a sword?" Eowyn looked up at him with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "You came here with a sword, so I figured…" she trailed off.

"Well, I remember fighting some ugly, I don't know what they were."

"Maybe you could help us-" she caught herself before she could finish. "I'm sorry, why would you? I don't mean to be rude, I doubt you would. You don't even know any of us."

Link thought for a moment, "I understand that you don't trust me. I probably wouldn't either, but I would help you. If I could."

"Trust is pretty hard to earn." she simply stated, "Maybe you could prove it by, fighting- But I'm getting ahead of myself again, my uncle told me to be with the women and children in the-" she caught herself again, Link figured she was just being cautious, sometimes it can be pretty easy to spill information to someone you don't know, but want to trust. "I'm supposed to be with them."

"Um, could you show me my sword, I don't have to touch it, I just want to see it." Eowyn was up before he even finished.

She walked silently over to the corner where a black sheet lay covering something. She lifted it up and pulled out a long, deep purple and gold sheath with the dark purple hilt of a sword. The girl walked back over, carrying the sword as if she were presenting it to royalty. She sat back down in front of Link, sword and sheath in her lap. She began examining it up close along with Link.

The sword seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember much about it. The grip was a deep purple like the hilt, wrapped with a faded green wrap. It looked worn, like he had used it a lot. The hilt had two wings sprouting from the sides and in between them in the center was an orange-ish diamond-shaped jewel.

Eowyn attempted to grab the hilt and unsheathe the sword, but when her fingers where mere inches away the hilt flashed a quick blue. It was almost like a warning. Both jumped back in surprise. Eowyn gasped.

"I knew I saw something earlier." she huffed.

"What? I didn't even know it did that!"

Eowyn suddenly looked sheepish. "I was… examining your… collection, I thought I saw something flash." she looked up from the sword and at Link. "Your sword is weird, it almost feels like it has its own presence."

Now that Link thought about it, the sword _did_ have a strange feeling to it. It also felt really important, like a very valuable item that shouldn't be left to collect dust. "Can I?" he reached for the sword. He had a strange feeling like it was calling for him, almost like it _wanted_\- no, it _needed_ him. He felt drawn to it.

Eowyn didn't make any attempt to move it away or out of his reach.

When his fingers curled around the hilt, a voice that seemed to have been locked in a cage and finally set free by the sword, echoed into his mind.

_"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."_

The voice came from nowhere, but it felt like it came at him from all sides. It didn't surprise him at all, instead he gripped the sword tighter and pulled it out.

The blade was a long shiny, silver carbon steel (I looked it up, 'cause I can *burp*), glinting in the light. It radiated its own glow, Link could feel the power flowing from it. Near the hilt, when he held it upright there was a small strange, yet very familiar, symbol of three triangles forming a bigger triangle. He glanced at his left hand, which was still tied to the bed. There, on the back of his hand was the same symbol, faded, but still there and as clear as day.

When Eowyn managed to grab her jaw back off the ground she held out the sheath, to which Link returned the sword, with the satisfying sound of the steel sliding back into the sheath. Once returned, Eowyn set the sword against the table beside her and got up once again, saying. "Your shield has the same picture on it." With that, she receded back to the corner and returned with a somewhat largish shield in her hands.

"See?" she held it out so Link could examine it.

True to her word, there it was. Link ran his hand over the unsmooth surface.

Though it was still foggy he wasn't completely worried about his memories. Bit by bit, they seemed to trickle back so he could run through them, but they weren't all clear. The veil was still placed over the faces of the people he used to know, their names still lost in the murky waters.

Eowyn hummed, "I wonder, if… maybe."

"What?"

She looked at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes, "If you really want to earn some trust, put some clothes on." she turned then looked over he shoulder, "I hope you don't have any trouble fighting with a few scratches?"

Link shook his head. She came over and slipped her dagger from her shoe, cutting the bonds keeping Link from getting up.

"Good." with that, she turned and walked out the door.

…

Link had wondered to the corner where the golden haired girl had retrieved his weapons. Under the black sheet he had a belt with fanny packs about the size of his wrist. He figured they must've been magically enhanced because he found a ball and chain inside. There were other things too, though they did little to jog his memory. The only thing he could remember were the names of the items, not where or how he had obtained them.

His sword, however, was a different case. He had no idea what it was called or if it had a name. He had to admit, it looked pretty badass, but usually swords have names for what they can do. (I have decided to add a feature to the hero's tunic, so it can mend itself back together and shit) He grabbed his green tunic and chainmail and slid it over his head.

He strapped his sword and shield to his back (left handed) and put his belt back on. Link thought about removing the bandage around his head, but decided against it when he saw his fingers come back red. Fortunately it didn't hurt too bad. He was becoming restless and he wanted to get out and do something. He found the small room extremely irksome, he wanted out.

Link stepped out of the doorway, fully equipped and ready for battle. He had no intention of getting on the bad side of these people, so he agreed with Eowyn to help them in this supposedly unwinnable battle.

He didn't know which way to go, so he made his way up the steps in front of him.

He found Eowyn tapping her foot furiously against the ground. She turned towards him and all the anger and annoyance in her face dissipated and was replaced with relief.

"Good, you're here." she turned to look at something, then looked back at Link. "I have a feeling you're good at close combat, but…"

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a long bow and a quiver full of arrows. The _Hero's Bow_. How he knew the name was unclear to him, but he brushed it aside.

Eowyn stared at the bow in shock, "How does…?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. Is there a wall I can shoot from?"

The girl shook away her shock and looked him in the eye. "You'll have to blend in somehow, but I know where you can shoot."

Link slung the quiver over his shoulder and nodded. Eowyn turned and led him up a few more steps.

"You're gonna have to find your way from here. I have to get with the women and children." she turned and receded down the stairs.

Link proceeded and knoched an arrow.

When he reached to top there were lines of bowmen standing along the wall, ready to release a giant volley of death. Link peered over the side and saw a large army of ugly's.

He squeezed between two men, who surprisingly didn't question him. He aimed his arrow at the one above the others. It must've been the leader because he stood on a large boulder, growling orders to the others.

The army started pounding their spears against the ground making it sound like unrelenting thunder, which do nothing to help Links delicate ears. It becomes one large standoff.

Suddenly one drops dead.

A familiar voice yells something far to Links right, but it's lost when the ugly's start screeching and growling. The army surges forward.

The battle has begun.

…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Yay I finally finished, now for all you awesome people: _SayjinLord_, _Dragonmaster150 _thank you for following, also for liking the story. It means a lot more to me than it may seem, but I love signing in and seein' somebody enjoys what I put a lot of effort into. Thank you! Guest reveiws: _Midna_, haha I totally agree, lets hope he don't fall for someone else. She will be makin' an appearence though because I love her. Anyway, yes I did not go to the raid 'cause nobody would let me, so y'all can have yer fill. Feedback is apreciated, and it really helps for motivation.**

**Over and out!**


	4. The Battle

**Well, well, well, what do we have here. Oh! It's me, not doing my homework. Oh well. Yes, I'm going to say that every time because... well, its true. And I want y'all to know what I'm sacrificing. Not much really, just my school life, but whelp. I'm very sorry for the long wait, I have a lot going on in my life. Emotionally, I'm not doing so well. I'm really sorry if this doesn't continue for a while. I've been trying to post about every week, but that has been proven harder than I thought. Please, don't be discouraged by this. I definitely will be continuing the story, just might take longer in between chapters :'( sorry. Enjoy fuckers (jk lawl):**

Link let his arrow fly, it found home in the leaders neck. It yelped and fell over into the advancing army, they never faltered. Even without a leader.

_Damnit_. He was worried that was going to happen. Looks like the ugly's don't care who lives or dies.

A loud command was heard above the thundering of the enemy, volleys of arrows were released upon the… what had Eowyn called them? Uruk-hai. Some fell and were trampled over, some just had arrows bounce harmlessly off their armour. Their necks seemed to be the only vulnerable target. Arrows flew above their heads, Link realized there were bowmen behind him.

Arrow after arrow, until his quiver was almost empty. Link looked back and saw that he only had two more arrows. Grunting in frustration, he slipped his bow back into his pouch and drew his sword. It was the only thing he could use, seeing that ladders were being placed against the wall. He was soaked from the rain that poured from above. Most of the others wore thick armour, they didn't look very affected. Some men were shot by the crossbows some of the uruk's had. He dogged to the side as one flew past his ear.

A loud clang from his right made Links ears ring. He turned and saw a large (ugly af) monster appear. Most of the soldiers around him were taken aback, but Link moved around them and swung his sword. The steel connected with the things neck, steaming on impact (I added that little detail 'cause its the "Blade of Evil's Bane" so,) and chopped its head off. He abruptly turned and sliced through another one as it appeared over the wall. Thats two uglies dumb enough to climb over.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Link didn't notice until the monsters started retreating down the ladders, that his sword was _glowing_. A stark contrast to the dark of the night. He lifted up the the metal spike holding the ladder against the wall. Another man lifted the other one and they both pushed it back into the crowd. Some of the soldiers were staring at Link, but the others were barking orders and they resumed firing their arrows until they were out.

Link dashed between a few more and moved to the next ladder. The soldiers were clearly having some trouble with the advancing group.

One uruk tried to swing at Link, but he ducked and made quick work of it. Some of the men were being pushed off the front and back of the wall, he slipped behind a bigger one and lifted his sword. In a swift motion he brought it down and the uruk slumped and fell over the wall.

The others were just as easy. Some did, however, manage take Link by surprise. He made a downward strike and cut one's arm clean off, then quickly sliced its throat. He backflipped away from another swing and ran his sword through a monsters chest, only to pull it out and strike down another one.

Every time his sword would meet another monsters skin, it would steam and burn the uruk.

One, had managed to ram his stomach and Link was sent backwards with the wind knocked out of his lungs. He rolled to the side, gasping for breath as a sword met the stone ground. He swung his leg and the ugly monster fell next to him. Link scrambled to his knees and plunged the sword down into its chest.

This time Link ignored the spikes and kicked at the top rung as hard as he could. Down it went, trapping the unlucky ones under its weight.

Link looked back to his left and realized they had put the ladder back up. He cursed under his breath (of the wild) and made his way back over.

He rolled right under a monster that was standing on the top rung and stood up in front of it, planting his sword into its stomach and pushing the ladder away. Unfortunately he had failed to notice the uruk behind him as it sliced horizontally right as Link turned. He yelped in surprise as it cut into his right bicep. Link grunted and his sword met the uruk's. It grinned, but Link spun around and cut deep into its side. The monster roared in pain at the steaming gape as blood rushed forward. Once again, he sliced its throat.

Another command passed through the wind, Link looked back and saw the archers take aim at the tortoise formation advancing towards the gates. The sides were unprotected.

Around him, soldiers fought with uruk-hai. He slashed at a few. Link moved more to the right, he looked out at the army. They had parted, making a path for a certain Ugly caring something… burning.

A familiar voice shouted over the battle around him, an arrow buried itself into its shoulder, but it kept coming. It looked like it was running straight at Link. Another arrow appeared at its other shoulder.

Link realized he had to get away from where he was standing. Sheathing his sword, he tried to move, but it was too late. A loud deafening _BOOM!_ And Link felt weightless.

Everything went black for a few seconds.

…

When he came to, his vision was blurred and he was laying on his stomach. Despite the earlier action, it was silent.

For a horrifying second Link thought he was dead. No, he couldn't hear a single thing. That was it. He couldn't be dead. He had a job to do… wait, what job?

This was not Hyrule. He remembered _not_ remembering anything. How could he remember so much now?

_The explosion_.

Link scrambled to his feet despite his body's protest. He blinked furiously. When his vision finally cleared, he saw the army of uruk-hai spill through the open wall. He looked ahead of them where someone lay unconscious on the ground. Link rushed forward and fell to his knees shaking the mans shoulder, when there was no response he turned to look at the uruk-hai. They never faltered, though the water rushing to meet them tripped some.

Link stood and drew his sword.

Memories came flooding back. He didn't know if he should thank or curse the stupid explosion. The memories were good to have back, but most of them were painful and he was extremely busy at the moment. Besides, the city was almost breached because of the absence of the wall. Now, wherever they were, the women and children were unsafe.

He heard a shout from above. Link looked up to see a short bearded man, jump down from the wall and into the hoard of uruks. It probably would've been funny, but given the circumstances and the fact that he's probably going to get himself killed, Link didn't laugh.

He managed to kill one. Then he was knocked back into the water by another.

Link looked behind him. The man was gaining consciousness fast. He shook his head and looked up at Link. Through the ringing in his ears, Link could barely make out what the man was saying.

"You. But-?"

"Long story," Link cut him off and offered him a hand, which he took. Somewhat reluctantly. He took one look at the uruk-hai army and turned. The man raised his sword and shouted something in a language Link couldn't understand.

He swung his sword down and a volley of arrows was released upon the hoard. Then he took his sword in both hands, pointing it at the Ugly's. He gave a sideways glance at Link, who readied his sword in his left hand.

Then, in another language he yelled, "_Charge!_"

The soldiers behind them started to surge forward, following Aragorn along with Link.

The uruks lowered their spears in front of them.

When they were close enough, Link raised his shield to block the spears, then he swung it to the side to knock them out of the way. He slammed his sword into the face of a monster.

Links next swing was met with shield, he grunted in mild irritation. Lifting his own, he shield bashed the bastard and performed a spin attack. Remembering the teachings of the Hero's Shade, Link held his sword in both hands pointing it upward, waiting for the charge to reach the top. He jumped up to perform the Jump Strike. Water splashed into his face.

Most of the stupid monsters had raised thier shields, but the steel of Links blade cut them in half like butter. Some of the uruks had received minor scratches on their arms, which burned. They started yelling and growling at Link.

He sliced down one, knocking its sword aside and vertically slashing its front. Another one. He decapitated one on accident, it had fallen right onto his sword.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

He eventually lost count after twelve. They just kept coming. His ears were ringing violently, making it almost impossible to hear. Link saw the man from earlier yelling something to the others and motioning towards the city.

He saw several of the archers and soldiers running for the city. Link watched for the man, he saw him running up the stairs along the wall to reach the top. He was stopped by an uruk-hai. Link quickly swapped his sword for his bow. The nocked an arrow and let it fly at the monster's head. It fell to the side and the man gave him a quick glance, then proceeded.

Link watched as he tried to save someone, but clearly it was too late. Link followed and bounded up the stairs, killing any uruk that crossed his path. When he reached the top, Link saw the man punch a monster that was climbing the ladder in the face. Then he jumped on the ladder as it fell towards the ground, but before it reached the end of its fall, the man jumped and landed on a crowd of Uglys.

Before he could stop himself, Link combined his last arrow with a bomb and shot into the mob.

A somewhat large explosion took place and the man was able to climb the rocky steps and get away.

As for Link, he felt adrenaline picking up and began hacking and slashing at the rest of the uruks that stood upon the wall. It took him a while to notice he was the only one still alive on the wall that opposed the uruks. If someone was shouting at him to retreat, he couldn't hear them.

Moving to the side of a swing, he was able to chop the monsters arm off. Link swung at its stomach then kicked it back, making it fall back down the stairs.

He slashed at a dozen more. Some actually posing a challenge, but he was able to kill them.

He jumped to the side right as a monster swung its sword down. Link slammed the flat of his sword against its face, the uruk reeled back, screeching as its face burned. Link quickly ended its life.

The burst of adrenaline Link had felt before slowly faded. His arms began to ache and his breath came in short and ragged. Sweat began to pour from his brow, he was matted with mud, sweat and blood. He had no idea whose blood it was, if it was his, the monsters or fallen soldiers around him.

He became overwhelmed, the hoard came from all sides. Up the stairs in front of him, having killed all the ones attempting to enter the city using the stairs. He did the only thing he could trust himself to do.

He backed up slowly, Link had no idea if this was going to work without Midna, but he had to try. If there was one thing that was going to save him was a literal cornered animal.

Links left hand reached into his pouch. His fingers curled around the object.

A cold sensation flared up his spine and he fell silently to his hands and knees. The pain that came with the transformation wracked his body. Then it stopped.

He blinked a few times, his vision becoming sharper, though his hearing was still a bit dulled.

Baring his teeth, he lunged at the monsters.

…

Saying somebody fights like a cornered animal is one thing, but _actually_ fighting as a cornered animal is something entirely different.

The wolf's teeth tore through the uruk-hai's armour like paper. Shredding every piece until the monster was dead.

Instead of advancing, the uruks would back away whenever the wolf would turn his attention towards them, and hunker down. Staring at a wolfs face can be pretty terrifying, especially when you know it's not just a wolf.

Link caught a sword between its teeth and pulled it out of an uruks grasp. He tossed it aside and jumped, sinking its teeth into the monsters neck (I have decided to make Link and the wolf somewhat of the same person). He jumped back and noticed behind him, the gates were almost breached. The wolf bared his teeth and backed away.

Link wasn't positive it was going to work, but he thought about the Master Sword. How it had saved him from the curse Zant had placed on him. He curled his fingers around the hilt. Soon he was standing on two feet again. He panted and turned and tried to make his way towards the city.

Some uruks swung at him, but he would either move out of the way or block and attempt to counter. Link stumbled up the stairs. Although he couldn't hear anything, he knew they were right behind him. Running from things probably wasn't the most courageous thing to do, though just knowing that Link didn't need Midna for everything meant enough to him. He promised to rub it in her pukish face when he saw her again (he still missed her though).

Eventually Link found his way to the gates where a mini battle was taking place. He knew his appearance wasn't the greatest. Matted with mud, sweat, blood and mucky water. He honestly couldn't care less.

Link ascended a flight of stairs that led above, onto another wall.

The hero looked down and realized that he would need something to throw. No close combat up here. He was about to turn around and head back down, but he saw the tiny bearded man and the other soldier who had jumped off the ladder into the army. They were fighting in front of the gate. Attempting to slow the assault.

Link reached into one of his fanny packs and pulled out his bomb bag. Unfortunately, he was out of arrows, so bomb arrows were off the table. He could throw them, but he didn't want to, not with those two fighters down there.

Suddenly a rope was thrown down and the taller man grabbed the bearded one and tried to climb up. The uruk-hai now had large ballistas and they were aiming them at the wall.

Link swapped out his bomb bag for the Gale Boomerang. The wind magic swirled around his wrist as he took aim at one of the Ugly's trying to prevent the duo from climbing the rope. He threw it towards it and the monster was sent screeching backwards.

The boomerang twirled around and hit several other startled uruk-hai in the head. Some unlucky one's near the edge were sent flying. Then it circled around back to Link, who caught it effortlessly.

One of the ballistas fired and the projectile barely missed his head as he ducked, however one of the men behind him was hit and sent backwards, screaming. Link whipped around and aimed the Gale Boomerang again, then releasing it. It knocked several Uglies who lost their footing, some falling off the edges of the bridge. Link caught his boomerang again.

Soon the duo was up and over, safe from the onslaught. The taller man looked over at Link, clearly wanting answers to questions. Before that man could say anything, a ballista fired and a soldier behind them was hit.

This time, bigger ladders were being placed along the higher walls with spikes holding them in place.

Link attempted to haul the piece of metal up and push the ladder down, but a monster tackled him to the ground. He thrashed under it, managing to kick it off of him. He performed the Draw while the monster was down and turned as another lunged at him. His sword met the others with a loud clang, he knocked it back only for it to swing down again. This time its sword met his shield and, with his sword free, Link thrust his sword forward into the uruks stomach.

More uruk-hai were appearing, even with the other numbers of people fighting, they were quickly overwhelmed. Many were retreating into the main hall. Some stayed and fought.

Their numbers were decreasing drastically and Link was tired and losing blood. Some were helping others retreat. They were going slow so he decided to try and hold back the advance. He managed to kick a ladder back down, hopefully killing some Uglies. Most of the injured were able to get away so Link took the latter and followed the others, running to the main hall.

In the small room, Link sat on a table tending to his wounds. Many of the other fighters were piling items up in front of the door, attempting to barricade it.

Temporarily safe from the fight, Link was able to do a quick run-through of his newly acquired memories. Some pleasant and some… not so pleasant.

He hadn't realized until now that he really needed them. The veil that covered his loved ones faces was finally blown away. The puddle that prevented him from reading their names dried up. Leaving behind a muddied piece of paper.

He mostly missed Midna. His really naggy companion he had hated in the beginning of his journey. He had grown quite fond of her through their adventures. Link realized his sarcasm was probably from her.

Then he remembered the kids from Ordon village, whom he had saved from the Twilight. A small lump began to form in his throat, realizing he couldn't save them from the threat that constantly loomed over his homeland.

He couldn't help Midna, the people of Ordon. Annoying as they were, he couldn't help the kids in Kakariko. Or Illia.

It was only a temporary trip to the Hidden Village to see the old lady there before he made his way to Hyrule Castle to save the Princess.

The flood of memories sent a wave of emotions through his being. The memories only surfaced because of something that could result in the death of all these people. And his.

_No_, he scolded himself, _I can't think like that, I have to help these people. Then I'll find my way back_.

A man stood in the middle of the room, another soldier tending to a wound on his shoulder. He looked pretty important, probably the leader of these people. He seemed lost in thought, when he finally said, "The fortress is taken!" then solemnly he added, "It is over."

The other man with shoulder length brown hair ran over to grab another object to place in front of the door. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!"

A pause the other man only looked at the other in some sort of daze.

But no, the other wasn't done, "They still defend it!" he handed the wooden bench the other man behind him, who had long blonde hair and pointed ears, "They have died defending it!"

Something from the outside rammed into the doors, while men attempted to hold it shut.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he looked around, Link could practically feel the waves of desperation from the man.

Link slid off the table and helped a soldier carry it over to the door.

He was too distracted to listen to others arguing. Since his hearing was a bit better he managed to hear the leader.

"So much death," his tone was hopeless, like they would never be able to help themselves. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Another slam. Link was tempted to run over and help push against it, but he knew how useless it would be. Eventually they would tire and the uruks would be able to murder every last one of them.

Link looked over to the hopeful man, "Ride out with me," he looked straight at the leader. "Ride out and meet them." Link had to commend the man for his courage. If this world had anything to do with the Triforce, he was sure this man would hold Courage.

The other stepped forward, something igniting in his fearful expression, "For death and glory?"

"For Rohan." he walked closer to the other, Link had the growing suspicion that they were more than just comrades. "For your people."

The shorter man with the long beard piped in, "The sun is rising."

The man with the short brown hair looked hopefully at the small window. Link could almost see the gears turning in his head. After a long moment he looked back at the leader.

His expression turned hopeful, "Yes." he walked forward, away from the other, "The horn of Helm HammerHand, shall sound in the deep." he looked back, "One last time."

The bearded man raised his axe, "YES!" sounding much too excited for such a time.

The leader placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. The words they exchanged were too quiet for Link to hear with his dulled hearing. Otherwise he would've heard them loud and clear.

…

Seemingly out of nowhere, they were on horses.

Link shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. It wasn't an organized line. Him being near the back made him a little annoyed, but he managed to scoot up a bit to hear the short speech made by the leader.

"Fell deeds awake," another push against the door. "Now for wrath," Everyone unsheathed their swords. This drawn out pause was almost agonizing for Link. "now for ruin, and the red dawn!" he placed his helmet on his head.

A thunderous noise filled the air (when I was younger watchin' this, I thought my dad had farted, his farts are louder than a clap of thunder right above your head), sounding like a drawn out pause and thunder in the distance.

The calm before the storm.

The door burst open, wood flying and splinters went everywhere.

The leader drew his sword shouting something that was lost with the oncoming army.

...

**If I'm being completely honest, I would've made this chapter way longer, but I'm lazy. Also, the wait for it has been pretty long so I just decided to post it. As I said, the waits between chapters will prolly be a lot longer than usual. Because of shit in my life. (Goddamn, I hate school.) I also want to know if y'all are okay with me having one note at the top and another at the bottom, or do y'all prefer one long one at the top or one long one at the bottom. I like having two because by the time I write the AN at the end, a lot of time has passed and shit has happened since the beginnin' one. I want to hear y'all opinions on the story. Thoughts? Are you enjoying it? Or maybe just some motivation. I don't really know. Anyways thank you _drago23c, GoldenFinch01, TheLittleLisa, Ender Princess Faeron, re4lnk, Radioaktive9999, Blue Night The Exorcist _and _Llesija _for following and/or liking, it means alot when someone follows or likes a story of mine. Just 'cause now I know people are enjoying it. Again, I'm gonna apologize, I didn't take time to read through it, and I do not have someone to read and edit it for me. There's prolly some grammatical errors and repetitive stuff. Tell me what 'ya think of my writing or if it needs improving. That's a long AN, so: a'ight, Imma head out.**

**Over and out!**


	5. Lesson or Spar?

**Wow, Ima mess. I'm really sorry for the long wait. This chapter is very disappointing in my eyes. It barely reaches my usual word count and it's super uneventful. Its been taking so long because I had to find the movies, then I had to watch them (because even though I only need one part, I still had to watch the first two). I have only ever seen the extended versions of the movies, so there might be a few confusing parts. I shoulda said that in the begining. I'm also failing school and life so yippee. Here, get smart. Things that never end: Outer space, lightning storms, lies, New Year resolutions and my crippling depression. Thank you for your time. Heres your long waited chapter...**

There's a fine line between being courageous, and being witty during battle. However, to Aragorn, jumping headfirst off a horse into a hoard of uruk-hai is just downright stupid.

And that's exactly what that kid did.

Maybe he didn't like fighting on horseback, because immediately when they emerged from the main hall, he swung his leg over, sword drawn and jumped into the army. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Aragorn was thankful for that kid. Whatever uruk they missed as they rode through Helms Deep, he would kill quickly.

Soon, Aragorn lost sight of the boy as they rode for the gates, he could feel Brego getting excited. Maybe he enjoyed squashing uruks heads? He honestly couldn't blame him.

Bursting out the Front Gate and down the path, Theoden _(I can't do the accent thingy)_ took the lead next to Aragorn and with the Eorlingas _(Idk how to spell it. Bite me.)_ behind them, they cleared the path and stormed into the hoards. Breaking the ranks. Brego got to stomp on more heads. Aragorn wondered if any of the others horses liked it as much as his.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Aragorn thought he could see that "Mystery Kid" decapitate three uruk-hai on the destroyed wall. Then he copied Aragorn's move and jumped onto a ladder, pushing it away from the wall. The ladder tilted forward, but before it hit the army he jumped off and impaled another one in the chest.

He registered this all in a split second before resuming his battle. Luckily for them, Gandalf stayed true to his word.

On the hill, to the right, a white stallion whinnied loudly and reared. Shadowfax. On his back was Gandalf the White.

Aragorn whispered under his breath, "Gandalf."

Almost everything around them seemed to stop as the uruk-hai army turned their attention to the wizard at the top of the hill. A silhouette appeared from behind him, they looked to be exchanging a few words. Then he unsheathed his sword and shouted. "Rohirrim!"

A couple dozen cavalry soldiers appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

All at once, Aragorn could feel the soldiers around him filled with a great hope. One that may help them win this battle. Gandalf had been exactly what he needed. It was weird, it didn't seem to be very true, but Gandalf was _always_ there at the right times.

In no time, and army had appeared at the top of the steep hill.

Aragorn glanced over to see where the young sword fighter was, praying that he was still alive and fighting. Instead, he could see him sitting casually on the edge of the wall, peering down at the army. He couldn't hear him, but Aragorn thought he was shouting insults at them. One of the uruks must've said something in return, because the boy unsheathed his sword and swung it in front of him as if in warning. A large semicircle formed as the uruks backed away.

That was weird.

Then, he remembered how the uruk-kai would react every time they were maimed by the sword. On contact, it would burn them as if it had been sitting in a hearth and the steel became hot. The boy in green gave a smirk and stabbed his sword next to him, then he looked up as if just taking notice of the new arrivals. A ladder was propped up next to him, but no uruk dared try and climb up. Arargorn had to guess he had already killed the remaining beasts inside the city.

On top of the hill, Eomer raised his sword, "To the king!"

Gandalf turned and the cavalry charged down the hill, spears raised followed by a loud battle cry (that's what I heard). Some of them swung axes over their heads.

The uruk army recovered quickly, forming a line and lowering their sharp spears as the army drew closer and closer. The thunderous sound of hooves filled their air.

It felt like the longest and horribly drawn out minute Aragorn had ever experienced. Things seemed to move in slow motion as the uruks prepared for the inevitable. Just as the front line cavalry was about to meet the front line uruk-hai, the sun rose over the crest of the hill, blinding the deadly warriors. Their spears lifted as they shielded their eyes. They were left disoriented as the Rohirrim charge crashed through them, slaughtering anything in their path (mmm, tasty).

Gandalf smacked at uruks with his staff and Theodin, Aragorn and the others joined in the fighting and drove the uruk-hai away. They ran like cowards towards the valley, where a forest lay. Theodin raised his sword shouting, "Victory! Victory!"

Relief flooded the ranks as they chased after the fleeing army. Aragorn glanced back over his shoulder and saw the sword fighter was no longer sitting on the wall, instead he was casually running down the path out of Helms Deep **(****for visual purposes: reminder, Link lost his hat in the first chapter in Isengard. He no longer has it****)**. He must've been pretty confused because he had that look that said, _What the actual fuck just happened? _

For some reason, Aragorn found this kind of amusing. He turned his attention back to the forest the uruks were retreating into. Eomer cantered on his horse in front of everyone telling them to stay out of the forest.

Aragorn watched closely as the remaining warriors ran through the trees, disappearing in the darkness of the trees. They watched until the last of the uruk-hai disappeared into the forest. A shrill sound was heard, like a wolf trying to howl, but it lost its voice. Beside Aragorn he heard someone say something along the lines of: "Holy sweet mother of Farore." He looked to his left and down. Standing beside him was that kid with the strange sword. He still had a wrap around his head, but it was now covered with blood.

Aragorn held his hand down, "Hop on," he said.

The young fighter looked up at him like he had forgotten he wasn't alone. Somewhat reluctantly, he took Aragorn's hand and climbed up onto Brego's back, sitting behind Aragorn.

They both watched as the trees twisted and turned making high pitched squeaking sounds. Their leaves rustled making the forest look like an ocean of green and the uruks cries were lost as they were all killed by _very_ angry trees.

Behind him, Aragorn heard the kid catch his breath as the remainder of the uruk-hai were killed.

He turned and looked at the boy saying, "I never got your name, kid. I'm Aragorn, son of Arathon" _(I think that's what it is.)_

Once again he looked at Aragorn like he had forgotten he was there. A moment passed as he watched the trees still, his face becoming expressionless. Then answered. "Link."

Link made his way slowly up the steps behind Aragorn. A flash of gold brought the hero's attention in front of him, he looked up and saw Eowyn with her hands on either side of Aragon's face. She smiled broadly.

Then she finally noticed Link standing awkwardly a few steps down.

If it were possible, her smile widened. Skipping past the older man, Eowyn embraced Link in a friendly hug. It surprised him at first, but he hugged her back.

Aragorn's eyes flashed with amusement. He patted Link on the shoulder and said, "Good work." Then after the golden haired girl untangled from her hug, he leaned in whispered into the boys ear, "You'll have to teach me some of them tricks sometime."

Link smiled inwardly at this. Then nodded.

…

The familiar short, bearded man and the tall man with strange pointed ears and long blonde hair were arguing with each other.

Link made his way down the steps on the inside of the ruined large wall and watched the spectacle. Grinning.

The taller man pretended to fiddle with the end of his bow. "Final count, forty-two."

The bearded man took his pipe out of his mouth feigning what seemed to be surprise. "Forty-two, not bad. I, myself am sitting on _forty-three_."

In the blink of an eye, the taller man had an arrow equipped and released the tension in his bow-string. The arrow hit right between the shorter mans legs, who looked up in surprise.

"Forty-three." The taller one said.

"That doesn't count, he was already dead."

"He was twitching." The blonde argued.

"That's because he's got my ax in his nervous system." To emphasize his point, he moved his ax as he said this, making the uruks body twitch.

Link couldn't hold back his grin. "If it makes you feel any better," he interrupted, "I got eighty-nine." _(I _was _gonna do 69 but decided against it.)_

Neither looked impressed. Instead they had a mixture of disbelief, surprise and a tiny bit of annoyance.

...

They rode across the hill away from Helms Deep. Aragorn, Gandalf, Theodin, Eomir, Legolas and the mystery kid: Link. He had borrowed a horse from a wounded soldier and now rode beside Aragorn, being the only one he probably knew. Well, sort of.

They came to the top to look across the plains and inspect the brewing storm over Mordor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn could see the young man tense up, tightening his grip on the reins. He looked over and saw what looked to be a scowl on his face, but he never said a thing.

Gandalf, just taking notice of the new comer, trotted up on the other side of Aragorn. He gave a sideways glance at Link, who was a few strides behind him. "You should not be here." He blurted.

Link looked over to Gandalf, a hint of recognition in his brilliant blue eyes. Then he slowly pointed towards the dark clouds, asking a silent question. But he kept a blank expression.

"Mordor," Aragorn answered.

"Sourons wrath will be swift." The wizard stated, looking across the world spread out in front of them. "Our hope now rests with two hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."

Again, Link looked like he wanted to ask a question, but kept his mouth shut.

Lightning flashed in the black clouds that hovered overhead the mountains surrounding Mordor. A loud boom of thunder followed a few moments later. The storm clouds obviously weren't moving anywhere, but they looked as if they were getting restless. Almost as if they wanted to disperse and spread darkness over the entire land. Which, is probably exactly what they wanted, even if they were just clouds.

To the right, Aragorn saw the young man fiddling with some sort of object around his neck. It reminded him of the Evenstar, but Aragorn quickly pushed that reminder aside.

It was white in colour, shaped like a horse shoe. The object was strapped to a beaded string that allowed the object to hang around Links neck. Even though he was looking straight ahead at the horizon, Aragorn could tell he was barely paying attention to what he was looking at.

Aragorn was tempted to ask the young man what it was, or if he remembered it somehow. He still had no idea if his memory was still fuzzy. Maybe something had triggered it and he had remembered something important.

Legolas and Gimli began bickering over something that had to do with numbers. They rode on the same horse since one, Gimli didn't know how to ride and two, Legolas weighs next to nothing.

Suddenly Link spurred his horse and bolted forward. Before he was too far away, he looked back at Aragorn with a strange expression.

Was he challenging him to a race?

There was a small smirk on his face and a gleam in his cerulean eyes.

Then Brego started acting up as if he wanted to give chace. Aragorn chuckled under his breath and gave Brego a small nudge. His trusty steed shot forward automatically, nickering in excitement. Everything blurred except the rider in front of him.

The thundering of Bregos hooves hitting the ground filled his ears. He felt a small smile tug at his lips, and it wasn't because of the wind in his face.

Up ahead, Link pulled his reins to the left with his hand. His shiny black horse reared and turned on her hind legs. The mares silky silver tail swished as they turned and faced the advancing rider.

Brego snorted and Aragorn slowed him to a slow walk. They stopped a few yards from the other.

Without a single word, the young man unsheathed his long carbon steel sword (at least that's what it looked like). He raised a brow.

"Horseback fight?" Aragorn ventured. His brow furrowed in confusion. "I got the idea you didn't like fighting on horseback."

Link shrugged. He twirled the sword in his hand, clearly getting impatient. Maybe this was his style of teaching.

Not wanting to disappoint, Aragorn reached for the sword at his hip and unsheathed it. Link gave a lopsided grin. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Aragorn could've sworn one of his teeth were razor sharp.

Link pulled slightly on his reins and the horse took two steps back. He leaned forward, kicking his horse and giving a short "Hiya!" The black steed sprang forward and soon, Aragorn was riding straight towards Link with his sword raised.

Things moved in slow motion. The thumping of his heart even seemed slowed. Along with the thundering of hooves. Closer... _closer_...

Their swords met and everything was a blur. Sparks showered down on them like rain. The sound of their swords hitting rang through Aragorn's ears. His arm felt like a small, short current of energy had run through it.

As quick as he could, Aragorn pulled his reins to the right and Brego turned. Again they charged full speed ahead, except this time Aragorn kept his sword lower and closer to his body, pointed forward. He leaned forward, careful not to let his chin hit Bregos neck. However, something caught Aragorn off-guard.

Link did not have his sword out.

Before he could react, Link tugged at the reins and darted to the other side of him. Then he pushed off his horse and knocked Aragorn to the side. The strength of the other was enough to push him off his horse.

They landed on their sides with a hard thud, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. Link was up in half a second. Crouching in a defensive stance, sword drawn and shield in front of him.

Aragorn recovered quickly, picking up his sword and crouching slightly.

He noticed how Link always kept the same expression, even when he wasn't in battle. His brow slightly furrowed, lips pressed in a thin line and his eyes sharp as if analyzing every possible way to take someone or something down.

A slight breeze ruffled his brown hair _(Idk if it's just me, but I thought Link has brown hair in TP)_, which was still messed up because of the not - so - white bandage around his head.

There was something amiss about his clothes however _(hehe I used a big word)_. They were dirty from the recent battle and they were the same ones he wore when he first showed up. He had been cut in several palaces and bleeding badly. Not to mention probably maimed a few times during the battle. There were several blood spots on his shirt, yet it didn't look to be ripped or cut in any way.

_What in the world?_

Aragorn decided not to ponder it. Currently, he was in a duel. He couldn't help but smile inwardly. Link had a pretty funny way of telling someone he wanted to duel.

Since he was on offense, Aragorn stepped forward swinging his sword horizontally. Orange sparks flew around in his vision as his sword met Links shield. But it didn't just _hit _his shield, instead, Link thrust it forward right as Aragorn's sword hit it. He was forced backwards but recovered quickly.

This time, instead of flat out attacking him, Aragorn swung his sword to the left. In an attempt to knock Links shield away.

However, Link dropped to the ground and rolled away, then got back in his stance in a split second. Aragorn raised his sword to block a strike then turned to fully face his opponent.

What confused Aragorn the most was that Link wasn't attacking and wasn't making any attempt to. Instead he waited for Aragorn to make the first move. However, when they were fighting at Helms Deep, he noticed that Link wouldn't wait a split second before attacking. Then again, that was life or death. This was a simple duel. They were challenging each other, not to the end.

There was something about the way Link approached this fight that somewhat confused Aragorn.

He didn't wait for him to strike again. Link sprang forward, swinging his sword in a horizontal strike. Aragorn deflected the hit, but it didn't stop there. His sword came down in a small arc, once again hitting Aragorn's sword. Sparks were sent flying. Link swung again and again. The impact of his sword sending Aragorn back one step.

Since he was left-handed, it only made things harder. Though, his swings weren't wild or random. Link was accurately hitting exactly where he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted. He never seemed to tire either.

Finally, Aragorn managed to block and counter one of his swings. Link had blocked it with his shield, but Aragorn went for a vertical upward strike.

Link merely jumped to left, back in his defensive stance.

Aragorn took a moment to catch his breath. His eyes never leaving his opponents. They were such a startling cerulean that they put Legolas' to shame. Not only that, but they looked hardened and focused. What unsettled Aragorn the most was his pupils. They were slitted.

Suddenly his feet fell out from under him, he gave a startled cry before falling flat on his back. Aragorn moved to get back up, but there was something glinting, and sharp pointed directly at his throat.

_How did he do that?_

Aragorn's eyes moved up to meet Links brilliant blue ones. They looked as cold as ice _(hehe, Gray) _with no emotion whatsoever. Aragorn held his hands out on either side of his head to show that he was surrendering.

Links lips turned into a sly smile. Then he sheathed his sword and offered a hand to Aragorn. He noticed his eyes flashed with amusement as he helped him back to his feet. Then he gave a curt nod and walked back to his borrowed horse.

Aragorn bent down and picked up his sword he had dropped, then sheathed it. He whistled to Brego who came trotting over to him. Now fully mounted, he made his way back to the spectators who had moved closer to watch the spar.

Link walked behind him, but kept a strange distance.

Legolas had an infuriating smirk as Gimli grumbled something behind him. Gandalf had a small smile that deepened the wrinkles around his eyes. Theoden and Eomer gave Aragorn a quick thumbs up.

…

The sun began to set on the horizon, turning the sky into a beautiful mix if pink and blue like a watercolour painting. The clouds seemed to reflect the colour and add a beautiful touch to the sky as they tumbled across the stretch of the darkening dome. Across the battlefield lay the eerie forest where the uruks disappeared, never to return. The tall mountains cast a long shadow as if reaching for the other side of the valley.

Gandalf readjusted his staff as he looked out from what was left of the currently destroyed wall of Helms Deep. Soon, he felt a familiar presence beside him, not needing to turn to see whom it was.

The Dunedain crossed his arms and observed the land before him.

Behind them people were working away. Whether they were cleaning up the corpses and burning them, or helping pick up the debris from the explosion, everyone was helping. The children were bringing buckets of water around for people, or cleaning up the streets. Some were helping the women tend to the wounded. Some, the horses. The older men were fixing or scraping swords and shields, others were taking down the flags that the uruk-hai had put up as women sewed new flags.

"What did you mean?" Aragorn suddenly blurted.

Gandalf sighed, "You'll have to elaborate."

"You said that Link should not be here." He turned to fully face Gandalf, "What did you mean by that?"

Gandalf furrowed his brow. "I'm afraid it's hard to explain. Even I am not exactly sure. The boy gives off a strange aura. Something I have never felt before."

This seemed to deeply trouble Aragorn, for he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "It's not an evil aura is it."

"No." Gandalf answered certainly. "No, it is not evil in any way. I do not think it is very powerful either." There was a short pause. "His features are not of any race here, that I can assure you. He is not from Middle Earth, nor does he reside here."

Those words struck Aragorn dumb. Sure, _his _race had not originally come from Middle Earth either, but that was way before his time. There were little to none who came to Middle Earth from an outside land these days _(__I actually have no idea, please don't kill me)_.

"He did not come here intentionally." Gandalf interrupted his thoughts.

"You said he remembered a place similar to Isengard when he first came?"

Aragorn nodded an affirmative.

Gandalf hummed, "That means Sauroman used a summoning spell."

"A what?!"

Gandalf's face darkened, "It's an extremely dangerous spell that goes wrong more than half the time. Sauroman must really be foolish to attempt such a spell. They are used to summon something or someone from another world, Aragorn. Even the most strongest wizards to exist here have barely been able to perform it perfectly."

"So, he isn't from here." Aragorn let that fact sink in. He hated to admit it, though he didn't know why, but it made sense. He knew Link was strange from the beginning, but honestly never expected this. "I guess that explains the strange ear shape and slitted pupils."

"Even his name is different." Gandalf said. "I wouldn't doubt Sauroman knew he made a mistake right in the beginning and tried to kill the boy. But, seeing his skills today, he didn't go down without a fight."

"He didn't even _go down_." Aragorn countered.

Gandalf sighed. "Well, he succeeded in erasing most of his memories didn't he?"

"Yes. But they must've been recovered during the battle, or at least some of them right?"

"It seems that way, yes." The wizard nodded.

Then Aragorn's brow furrowed in thought. "I noticed something strange." He placed his finger and thumb under his chin. "While we were fighting, he seemed like a different person."

"I guess it depends on the person. No doubt he's had battles in the past."

"He sure doesn't talk much." He noted.

"Well, it's either his past or his choice that keeps him from doing so," Gandalf concluded.

Aragorn stood up straighter and prepared to leave, somewhat satisfied with his talk with Gandalf the White. "I should talk to him."

"We're leaving for Isengard tomorrow. Ask him to come with us."

...

**ANND FIN! It's done, there you have it. Can't tell you how long you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Let's hope not as long this time. I'm so sorry… I know, I'm a lazy ass bitch. Please, I need some motivation. Please review, your thoughts, my mistakes (in grammar and/or lore), anything at all. Just please review. If anything makes me more happy than finding a bunch of people liked and followed, it's reviews (or Fairy Tail). My family does absolutely nothing to motivate me. I mean, if you call them telling me how much of a disappointment I am every night, or that I'm hella lazy… Please review. K bye. And please don't kill me for this long wait. Schools an asshole. TY: _Kadzuki Kurokami, sicoen, Menelaus Redz, Weyard, A Challenger Named John, Aburg76, Chris Atola, DaCatOfAdventure, Another Random Person 2, rammramm210, 1eragon33, Dreamer-Of-The-Omniverse, Grey-Skye-eyes and Shadowtalon62 for favoriting and/or following the storey!_**

**R&R**

**Over and out~ yeeyee!**


	6. Alert

Um, hey y'all. So I've been looking through the old chapters and rewriting some of them. I am aware of how annoying the little authors notes in the middle are. I've been working on improving my writing, and there are dozens of storeys in my writing docs that I have started and never finished. I also finally got a computer, however, as I've said, I've been looking at my past chapters and I've just realized how cringe my own writing is. Every time I attempted actually sitting down and finishing this chapter I usually got in like two or three sentences or paragraphs (if I'm lucky). I also don't really have any motivation to finish this or write this anymore. I might (emphasis on might) continue writing for this, but I'll also be writing other things as well. I'm sorry to disappoint the people that actually invested in this, even though it's awful. I also know how painful and irritating it is when a storey is discontinued, so I'm planning on rewriting this entire thing. Because of this, I'll be honest it kind of hurts doing this, it's also why I tried forcing myself to finish it, but I just can't find the motivation to. I'm really sorry, trust me I'm sure you can find better ones than this here, even on ao3. I might be writing some Daisuga fics because it's my OTP, idk if I'll post them here, but, we'll see. Also it's illegal to leave authors notes as chapters, and I don't want to go to jail so I'll be deleting everything chapter except for the first one in five days hehe oops k bye.

Watch Magi.

Bye. ( )


End file.
